<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vegas with a stranger by angsty_wallflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952454">Vegas with a stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsty_wallflower/pseuds/angsty_wallflower'>angsty_wallflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Case Fic, Dean Winchester Has Fun, Drunk Dean Winchester, F/M, Gen, Hunting, It was all the car’s fault, Monsters, Pre series, Stanford Era, The Family Business, Vegas hunt, Weekend with a stranger, hunting things, i blame baby, just some fun, mentions of John Winchester - Freeform, mentions of Sam Winchester - Freeform, monster hunting, saving people, that beautiful ‘67 Chevy impala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsty_wallflower/pseuds/angsty_wallflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea Reinfex wants to have fun. She knows she’s not going anywhere in life so she might as well enjoy the road. Right. Enter Dean Winchester. And his goddamn beauty of a car. And Thea finds herself in Vegas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vegas with a stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey ya’ll this is a simple one shot case fic. Definitely do. It own any pathing except for Thea and this hunt. I’m just working within this beautiful world created by Eric Kripke. Lemme know what you think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>August 2003</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joy, Nevada</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was a 21 year old college junior who spent 5 nights a week behind the local bar. Tending to the alcoholic needs of locals and drifters alike. FYI I was studying Lore and Mythology. At the time it was meant to annoy the one social worker who was hell bent on seeing me through college. I chose the most useless major to make it very clear that the only reason I was going to college was to party. The future of a girl like me was always going to be some small town waitress. That was what everyone Expected of me, (except for said social worker) why bother with anything else. Who knew my major would turn out to be very handy with what life threw at me. I remember that Friday night. I had a late shift. And Keith (my manager) had asked me to close up. I had managed to get most of the lingering drunks out except for one. I had my eyes on him since the moment he stepped in. He was definitely a drifter. Tall, light hair, leather jacket and stunning green eyes. Very broody and definitely had something on his mind. Seemed like he was looking for a distraction and baby all I wanted on that Friday night was good sex and a little excitement. And this guy right here seemed perfect. Atleast until the first 4 shots of whiskey. Then his pick up lines got worse and his words more sluggish. And by the end of the night he was drunk witless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 'scuze me sir. But we're um closing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh" he looked up at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were dull and slightly unfocused and I genuinely doubt he would have been able to stand straight "Ok you clearly can't drive. And I doubt you'll get a cab. Tell ya what. How about I drive you home." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pffft What? No. I can drive"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dude you're hammered" I said as I grabbed his keys. His very poor attempt at getting them back just further proved my point. Reaching for my bag and jacket, I got up and dragged him out. I made him wait by the curb while I locked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's when I saw the beauty. This whole thing is probably half her fault. I mean if this guy was driving a crappy sedan we wouldn't even be here. I'm telling ya, if you wanna blame someone, blame this beautiful shiny black 1967 Chevy Impala 327 four barrel, 275 horses that stood before me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I dragged him into the passenger seat as he complained under his breath. Something about not hurting baby… and don't worry baby if she gets one scratch on you I won't let her walk out alive. It made me chuckle as I could only assume that baby was the car. I dumped my stuff in the back and got into the driver's seat and just sat there for a second…. observing. Automobiles were my thing. I loved speed and I have probably spent more of my childhood under the hood of a car than under the sun at the park. I just sat there taking in the beauty in. The leather seats and the musky smell of sweat and deodorant. Once I had my moment I turned to the man next to me…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ok dude...where to?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanna go to vegas"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that I snort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok man you're hammered and I'm pretty sure it's not too late for me to find someone else and get laid. So tell me where you wanna go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to go to Vegas" he said again. I considered it for a moment. Vegas is what?, 2 hours from here. And driving him to Vegas means two hours of driving this baby. I mean I'm pretty sure I could get laid in Vegas. And I could catch the 11 am bus back to Joy tomorrow. I didn't need much else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seriously want to go to Vegas?" I asked and he gave me a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok he said it. The rest was on him as the grin and on my face grew. EI started baby and drove off with Metallica blasting on the radio. Five minutes in and pretty eyes was asleep. But I was still way too into it to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~•/-\•~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean woke up in the passenger seat of baby. He turned his head expecting to see his father but instead found a ginger in a zeppelin tee driving baby at 65 mph.(much to his horror)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah I see you're finally awake." The redhead said, giving him a glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean felt bile come up his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pull over" The girl seemed to pick up on the situation and immediately pulled over. Dean ran out and started puking his guts out at the side of the highway. Once it seemed like there was nothing left in his body he finally got up and wiped his mouth. Just so you know. This was not a common occurrence. Dean Winchester can hold his liquor. But he must have gone overboard this time. Which was understandable with all that was going on in his life. He turned to see the girl leaning on his baby with a slightly concerned look on her face. He finally got the chance to give her a once over. She was honestly beautiful. Grey eyes, red hair poorly kept away from her face with a bandana, A friggin zeppelin tee. Her low waist jeans left enough space for a bit of her midriff to show. He recognized her as the bartender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"why tf are you driving baby!?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were hammered. I offered to drive you home" she said coolly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are we?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"20 minutes south of Vegas."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arched his brow. Vegas? Huh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't look at me like that. You insisted on Vegas." She said, giving him a pointed look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must have been really out of it. But he had a weekend to spare and money to blow and a hot red right here. He definitely needed a distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine then let's go to Vegas " he said with a grin. He reached his hand out to grab the keys. But she pulled her hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're still not completely sober. So I'm driving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean groaned and got in through the passenger’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~•/-\•~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We spent the rest of the drive screaming AC/DC at the top of our lungs. I pulled up at Casa Rose. Seemed cheap enough for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what's your plan?" He asked me as he climbed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you gonna do now? Why'd you agree to drive a stranger to Vegas at 11?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I like Adventure. And nothing bad ever happened in Vegas." I grinned, tossing him the keys..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I for one am starving. So care to join me for a burger?" My grin just grew as he led us inside straight to the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A bacon cheeseburger with chilli fries and beer and…." He glanced my way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will have the same."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bartender gave us a smile and went to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr stranger, a lil more sober, was surprisingly much more fun. He was still flirting ridiculously but he seemed more into it now, a little less broody. Plus he was easy to talk to. We talked about black sabbath and baby, finishing our burgers as the beers kept coming. The beers turn to tequila and that turned into vodka shots. And at that  point we were both hammered. The place was still buzzing with people. We made our rounds to the poker table and the game machines. We were hustling pool, well I was watching him as I placed bets with the other spectators, when a lady in a white dress came up to me. She was possibly more drunk than I was and she was holding a bouquet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi" she giggled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi" I said back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow so I'm getting married today." She said a little tipsy. Strike that. Very drunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can see that. Congratulations."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya my Fioncé is right there." She points at a tall man in a cheap suit who gives us an awkward wave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"well you see my mama always told me that you need something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue on your wedding day. My something old are my shoes" she said pointing to the black converse she was wearing. "Something new is my dress. And something blue is this beautiful bouquet the chapel sold me. I just need something borrowed." She looked at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for a minute I was confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I borrow your necklace?" I looked at my neck. And I considered it.. Please note, that if I wasn't drunk this would never have happened. But it did. And I happily gave this stranger my necklace. She giggled and asked if we wanted to be their witnesses. And pretty eyes who just drowned another shot said hell yes. So there we were at a funny smelling chapel with some random lady officiating this couple who could barely get their vows out, while pretty eyes and I chuckled uncontrollably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the wedding they offered to buy us champagne. Which we all ditched and instead drank shots in Champaign glasses. It was a crazy night. Drowning another vodka shot. I see pretty eyes go book us a room. I then follow him upstairs. And we start making out in the elevator itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Pretty eyes unlocked the room I could see our newlyweds step inside a room three doors down. I don't think about it as my focus is on pretty eyes. And that's where it stayed till morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~•/-\•~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up naked with an arm on me. I realize I still don't know his name. But I checked the clock and I knew I needed to get out if I wanted to catch my bus back. So I started gathering my clothes. It's only when I was slipping on my boots did I remember the necklace. I silently cursed myself for putting myself through the awkwardness of the situation I was about to face. If this was anything else I wouldn't have bothered. But the silver chain with a single pearl held by a clasp was the only thing I had of my birth mother. So I sucked it up and left our room making my way three doors down. I knocked on the door. But no one answered . Which was understandable but frustrating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey I know y'all are busy. But you borrowed my necklace last night and I kinda need it back?" I screamed at the door but there was  still no answer. Frustrated, I started banging the door. That's when a housekeeping lady passed looking at me weird. "Ya hi. I just need something of mine from the room. But I think they might have left. Do you have a spare key?" I asked her. The lady was judging me even more now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Against company policy" she said with an annoyed look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed and took a twenty from my pockets and handed it to her. She took her spare key and unlocked the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stepped into the room to see their stuff was  still there so they haven’t left. But the room is empty. Which is weird. I could see the bride's converse sprawled across the room. So was the white dress and a thong. The room was a mess. The bathroom was empty too. And the key was still on the table. Why would someone just leave without their things? The housekeeper was behind me and swearing in Spanish at the state of the room. I was curious because the guy’s wAllet was still on the table. Burt Pelligon. His id said. The only way out was a window that was five stories above ground. And if they left through the door without the keys then how was it locked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Call the police" I told the maid, Who looked at me funny. Ugh. I will have to do it myself.I made my way back to pretty eyes' room to grab my phone. Pretty eyes was already up and getting dressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning I thought you left?" He asked, slipping on a pair of socks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was supposed to but I left my necklace with the newlyweds from Last night. I went to get it back but they weren’t there. I'm just gonna call the police before I leave."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa whoa. You're calling the cops over a necklace?" He asked, completely confused. So I explained the state in which the room had been. He looked intriguing and then reached into his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright but let me check it out first. I'm fbi." He pulled out a badge from his jacket. And I stood there shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Agent Plant. You're FBI. I slept with a federal agent. And you didn't feel the need to mention this earlier, why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well it wasn't like it mattered. Unless you're doing something illegal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right of course" I said still a little phased. I slept with FBI. That was kind of hot? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I led him to the room. While he took a look around I called the cops. This was getting to be more interesting by the second and as much as I loved adventures, I was about to miss my bus and I did not have enough money to stay in Vegas another night. So while agent Plant talked to the police. I took the keys of his impala and made my way to the Parking lot so I could grab my stuff. And that's when things went downhill. Curiosity killed the cat right. Well my curiosity is what gets me into most of what I get myself into. So yes while grabbing my stuff I may also have snooped a little. I mean I slept with an FBI agent who had a killer car and who was so hammered last night. I wanted to know more. And my snooping led me to find a shit load of fake id's in the glove compartment. FBI, sheriff's department, insurance, reporters,  Coroners, doctors, student id's driver's license. All with different names. All aliases belonged to Band members which if I wasn’t so shocked I would have found funny. I also found a gun, salt and a plastic bottle of water. Who the hell was this guy. So I slept with a possible murder or something. A definite criminal . And yet my dumbass didn't stop there. I opened the trunk to find a flap at the bottom. Opened that to see an entire bloody arsenal. And that's when I heard a gun cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Step away from Baby" agent plant said. He had a gun pointed at me and I was not in the mood to get shot. So I did as I was told. Not something I did very often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He steps closer and shuts the trunk. Gun still pointed at me. "Who are you?" he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who am I?! You're the one with the thousand fake ids and an Arsenal holding a gun to my head!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok alright. Fuck. Looks like there's no way but to give you the talk. Come on. I'm not doing this on an empty stomach." He said taking the keys from me and getting into the driver's seat. Yes I know I should have run. But I'm dumb sometimes. So I climbed into the passenger side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~•/-\•~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>15 minutes later we were at some cheap diner with stacks of pancakes and coffee in front of us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So….?" I ask, showing pancakes in my mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok let's start with an introduction. My name's Dean Winchester."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thea Reinfex"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My father and I…. we hunt things… monsters. Spirits, demons, ghouls. They're all real."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're joking right. Just because I major in lore and mythology doesn't mean I'm gonna fall for this crap. Who are you really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you major in lore an mythology ? That's…. handy. But no… I...Seriously it's all real."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So your saying vampires and monsters are real and you hunt them. What with garlic and holy water and an arsenal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What no. Vampires aren't real. But spirits are. Salt and iron works against them as repellents. You have to salt and burn their bones to get rid of them. If they were cremated, you burn a fingernail or any possible remains or even an object they might have attatched themselves to. Silver works against shifters, werewolves and skinwalkers and holy water, salt and iron help with demons. See I don't expect you to be all accepting. But it's true. And I think something is wrong here. That couple just disappeared. No one leaves with their clothes, wallet and their car. How was the door locked if their key was in the room. Something's wrong here. And I'm gonna hunt it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Ok let’s assume your not a psychopath murderer and the only reason I’m assuming is because I should already be dead of you were also I have no sense of se</span>
</p><p>
  <span>f preservation. But let’s assume otherwise. Your saying something took Bert amid his wife?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Yes”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Fine.I'm helping."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No! Listen my dad is on his way here. And we will be handling it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok buddy. I just missed my bus back. I've got a few of my books with me and I can come in handy. Besides this is literally the most exciting that has happened to me. I'm not walking away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Ok no. You are no-" he got cut off with his phone ringing. "Wait here" he said and stepped out. I take out my laptop and start a little research.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean comes back looking a little flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's up?" I ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing. Looks like I'm on my own for this one. I need to check out that wedding chapel. You can come as long as you stay out of my way and listen to orders." I smile and follow him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~•/-\•~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The call was from his father who told him he’d have to handle it alone. Dean had done a simple straight forward salt and burn here and there on his own before but his dad never let him on hunts alone. And without Sammy either he wasn’t particularly keen on doing this alone. Then again there was a bubbly redhead inside who wanted to help. Wait what was he thinking? He couldn’t possibly bring a civilian into this. But he did just give her the talk. It’s not like he could have avoided it. But telling someone about what was out there and bringing them in to fight it where two different things altogether. But she did have a few resources and he could use some help in research. That was Sammy’s forté. She didn’t look like someone who would be easy to get rid of when there was an investigation going on and he really didn’t want to be alone. So This time She was his temporary replacement for his dad and Sammy. Not a very good one. But a very hot one if last night was an indicator of anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~•/-\•~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ms Kripker? Agent Plant." Dean said holding out his id.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is my girlfriend Thea. I'd like to ask you some questions. About the disappearance of the couple you officiated last night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand the police already questioned me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just a follow up” she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'd like a copy of your records of all the people who we're married here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that smell?" I asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's teilwood essence honey. I burn an incense right there. It's wonderful isn't it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave her a nod in attempts not to offend her. Dean giave me a weird look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok have you Noticed anything weird? Like cold spots. Temperature fluctuations, weird smells?" He asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was confused for a minute before realising what he meant. Spirits often cause temperature fluctuations. Huh who knew that major would come in handy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No dear nothing of sorts." Ms Kripker said a little confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you know of Jenna and Burt Pelligon?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well they were drunk out of their wits. The poor thing could barely stand. I'd be surprised if they even remember anything. She bought a bouquet from me. And that's all I know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I ask why you do this?" I asked looking at the wedding chapel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well my late husband and I got married in Vegas. It was one of the best nights of my life. So when he died I moved to Vegas and started this." She said with a sad smile .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok thank you for your time ma'am" Dean grabbed the records and walked out. I followed suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once back in our room, paid for by Dean for another night,(Turns out he runs credit card scams. I'm very much in the middle of illegal right now) he took out a bag of salt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok I'm going to go and question the rest of the staff. Why don't you background check other couples. See if anything like this has happened before." He said as he lined the doors and windows with salt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I set up my laptop and started researching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean came back within the hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You first." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turn my laptop so he can see the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I checked the records and ran background checks. A lot of missing reports. But that's normal for eloped couples. But I found this one couple. Tara and James Bolsen. Tara's sister filed the report. They got married two weeks ago. Tasha, the sister, said that she knew her sister was getting married. She insists that her sister calls her every day. And the night they got married was the last time they spoke. It's not much but it's something. Gary and Bella smith got married two days ago and it's too early to say according to the police reports and family statements but the situation seems to be the same."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you access police reports?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked with an raising brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um I grew up in the system. Learned how to hack state folders. At Least the digital ones." I say and he simply laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about you?" I ask</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No cold spots, no ectoplasm, no EMF. Doesn't seem like a spirit. The Bartender said that they had quite a bit to drink. Said we did too." He laughed. "Housekeeper said something about the same thing happening before. I'm assuming she's talking about the Smiths. Kept complaining about the mess in which the room was. By far the only weird thing was that funky ass teilwood incense in the chapel. God that thing was bad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m still confused  "Ok wait firstly what's EMF?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls out a weird radio antenna device.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"electromagnetic fluctuations. Usually goes crazy with demons and spirits around. This device detects it. It's homemade." He said  proudly as I tried to make sense of the device in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So it can't be a spirit then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I highly doubt it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then what is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have no idea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait the teilwood thing. Pass me my bag." I said. He grabbed my bag from the bed and tossed it at me. I quickly took out a book and started flipping through it. Until I found what I wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Teilwood is associated to Norse mythology. So is Hydrangea the flowers in the bouquet. Pretty sure Ms Kripker is a Pagen." I said pointing to a passage in my copy of ‘Deities and symbols’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the book. His lips dangerously close to my lips. Ok yes last night was great and boy did I want a round 2. But his next comment completely distracted me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Or it could be  an actual god”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't be serious. Gods exist too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think so. Dad had said something about killing one. Multiple mutilated children somewhere in Alabama, a Canaanite. Was taking sacrifices on his own. Maybe that's what's happening here. I mean if a Canaanite can be real I'm sure Odin can be real too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Firstly this is so weird it's cool. Cuz that means Thor is real. But if it is a god we're dealing with one of the twins. Freyr or Freya. Both gods of war, sex, marriage and I will have to search the rest I don’t really pay that much attention in class."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So best guess is Ms Kripker is an attention seeking Norse god who wants sacrifices. Ok how do we kill her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't look at me, I'm new to this. And killing gods 101 is not a class I take." I said with my hands raised in defense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So research it is then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We spend quite some time on research. Me on the laptop and dean on the phone with god knows how many people. An hour, 4 beers and 18 phone calls later Dean finally had something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brass blade to the heart at the hands of the sacrificial lamb. It's a long shot but that's all we got."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait so only someone she's about to sacrifice can kill her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks like."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And how do we get a brass blade?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've got a brass blade. Now I just gotta get myself sacrificed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean we."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No I mean I."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Umm, if you haven't noticed Mr Winchester the 'sacrificial lambs' are married couples. You mean we. The question is how do we get a brass blade if we are going to get ourselves kidnapped."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Red, a little faith? I can hide quite a few weapons on my person."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright So now we just have to get married.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never thought I'd be doing that." He said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me neither." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~•/-\•~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Dean went to get the weapons I got us registered. I bought the bouquet and everything. And waited for Dean to come back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ready for this?" I asked, a lil nervous. This whole situation was a little ridiculous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is so weird" I said just as Ms Kripker signaled for us to come to the altar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok ladies and gentlemen." I had no idea who she was referring to because the only other person here was the piano guy (who was apparently the witness as well)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are gathered here today to witness the sacred bond that is marriage between these two young beautiful souls.” she started as I tried to look at anywhere but Dean. This was too weird. Why was he So tall? The dude towered over me. Also he was sooooo hot. I definitely wanted a repeat of. Last night. “You may say your vows." That got me back to earth. Vows? Ok I seriously needed to work on keeping character if I Didn't want to blow my cover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right vows. Um Dean Winchester-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean glared at me. Damnit I needed to get it to-fucking-gether!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Winchester? I thought his name was plant." Me Kripker said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right plant is the official name. His um mother's maiden name. We wanted the family name to be Winchester." I said, trying to cover up for my mistake and dean just shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway. Never did I think I'd be getting married… but here we are." I give a nervous laugh. "But I...um...promise that you won't regret it. Because we are going to kick ass together." Dean stifles a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr Winchester?” Ms.Kripker turned  to him expectedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhm. Thea Reinfex. I hope to have great fun. And I promise to keep you safe in whatever is to come. Hey that rhymed!" He said as I burst out laughing and Ms. Kripker just shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rings?" she asked. And my eyes went wide. I forgot that. Dean did too. So he took a silver band that rests on his pinky finger and another band on his right middle finger and handed the latter to me. He then took my hand and slid the ring onto my ring finger and I did the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you take each other to be your lawfully wedded husband and wife?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do" we said in sync.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait that's it?" Dean asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honey this is Vegas" she said making me laugh as Dean leaned down to kiss me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that we just took a bottle of whiskey and went back to the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Mrs Winchester. I guess now we wait."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have to ask. How did you get into this line of work? I mean your what? 23?24?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raises his head. A dark look in his eyes for just a minute before he smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm 23. Been doing this since I was 4. Something killed my mom. Since then my dad has been searching for it. And along the way we go around saving people hunting things. It's the family business."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"huh quite a family. So it's just you and your dad then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I have a lil brother. His name's Sammy. He wanted out. He's now at Stanford."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit. Ok I don't get why anyone would want out. Because this seems.. then again Stanford? Damn!" I say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya he has the brains." Dean says with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s your story Dean Winchester?” I said plopping down onto the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you walked into a small town bar on your own and drank nearly 3 quarters of a bottle straight. And then we went to Vegas. People don’t do that unless they got something on their mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you my shrink?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that I laugh “Close, I’m a bartender.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~•/-\•~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean looked at the girl in front of him. She looked so carefree. Her laugh reached her eyes and it was like she’d make him forget everything. And last night was definitely something. It was refreshing, having someone to lighten the mood. His dad was always serious. He was more of a commanding officer than a dad. And Sammy didn’t want to hunt. She on the other hand seemed to be having fun. Maybe it was wrong of him to drag her into this. But she was right. He needed her atleast as bait cuz the Norse bitch needed couples. But right now her concern and curiosity was genuine and he wanted to talk to her. It was so easy to talk to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When Sam left for college…. he ran away from home. My dad and him… they don’t talk. And it’s like we are drifting apart too. When I call him he doesn’t want to hear any hunting stories. He wants nothing to do with it. And there’s only so much I can ask about college. Now he barely picks up my calls and dad got a call and went to help out a friend…..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you felt….alone”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stayed silent. She was looking at him, not with pity but with understanding like she knew what it felt like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well. We’ve all had our fair share of lonely. Though I really don’t understand why your brother wants nothing to do with hunting.” She looked away a second and then looked back at him. This time a smile plastered on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I like to savour the moments I can get with other people. They usually don’t like me so I take what I can get.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was leaning into him. She knew how to distract. But this girl in front of him was a mystery. All he knew about her was that she was a foster child studying lore and mythology while bartending at the local pub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast Red, I spilled. Now it’s your turn.” He couldn’t help but laugh at the groan that escaped her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well for one how do you know so much about cars.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh that’s easy. I’m a speed junkie. Well more of an adrenaline junkie. But anything automobile is my safe haven. My social worker had this sick 1977 C3 Chevy Corvette and that baby flew like an angel. He taught me how to work her, got me started.and I’ve driven many cars… and bikes but she will always be my first love. I learned how to drive on her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is a guy with a C3 doing as a social worker?” He joked. He was truly enjoying this. Watching her bounce lightly as she talked about a few motorcycles she fixed and a mustang she blew up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You blew up a car?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well the guy deserved it. And he was treating her wrong. It was more of a mercy killing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that he burst out laughing. He leaned in to kiss her, one hand cupping her face and the other on her waist. Her hands roamed his body as she felt each and every weapon hidden in his person. The gun on his waistband, the knives inside his jacket, the lockpick in his pockets, her hands traveled further as one and reached into his jacket and pulled out a knife. She then slowly started to down kissing his chest, one hand roaming his body while the other snaked the blade into her boot. They continued with the whiskey and the consummation of their marriage until he started to feel groggy. He could see her slipping and barely caught her, before they both collapsed onto the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~•/-\•~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I came to, in a dark room. It looked like a basement. I was lying on a flat surface. And when I looked to the side I could see Dean on an altar beside me. We were both tied down and there were candles everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind the candles were bodies. Carved chests with the mark of Freya. And then I heard her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah I see you two lovebirds are finally awake."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look to the source, surprised to see not Ms Kripker but the housekeeping lady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You!" Dean says accusingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes darling. Didn't see this one did you?" She laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Son of a bitch." Dean spat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what drugging whiskey bottles? That's your style now?" I said as I tried to shift her attention. As dean tried to reach for his knife to cut the ropes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well that wouldn't be an issue if it was the old days. But with Christianity and atheism and what not…. had to lower my standards. Also honey I'm not stupid. I already searched you and got rid of all those lovely brass blades." She says giving Dean a pointed look. I quickly. Reach to my pocket to find nothing but a mint. Damn it. I can still feel the brass blade in my boot. But I can't bloody reach it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about the flowers and th tielwood essence?" I ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I gave it to Ms Kripker of course. Darling she is... Very easy to manipulate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can see Dean trying to cut the rope using the  corner of the altar. I need to keep her distracted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But quite the operation innit? I mean the no. Of strangers that get married in Vegas. Easy to loose. No one to come looking. I mean you're having a feast arnt ya. But I will tell you what. We're hunters. We gank bitches like you. And right now I got a father in law who is looking for his son. And when he gets here he's gonna find you and let's just say… you'll be praying your dead." I said bluffing my way through this just as Dean managed to get up and attack her. He threw me a knife and I started to cut my ropes. I saw the bitch throw Dean across the room. I managed to get the ropes off and I grabbed the blade from my boot running towards her. She turned in time and sent me and the blade to different corners of the room. I'm pretty sure I landed on Jenna’s corpse. My necklace was still around her neck. I grabbed it as I saw Dean hit a wall. I needed to do something so I grab what looked like Tara's heels and hurled them across the room at Freya. She turned and stretched her hand as I felt myself being choked. She came closer to me and just when I was about to give up. Blood splashed on me. There was a blade peeping out of Freya's chest and she fell. Behind her I could see Dean with a big smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Told you I'd keep you safe" he grinned, giving out his hand. I took it grinning too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was fucking amazing” I laughed at the adrenaline high. We may not have been able to save these six but atleast we stopped her from taking any more sacrifices. We just saved lives!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's get the hell outta here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~•/-\•~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I come out of the shower to see Dean on the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad. Yes it was a Norse god. Freya. She's dead now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A pause</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir. I'll start immediately. Should be there in a day and a half."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Another pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir" he said, cutting the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're leaving." I said a little disappointment hitting me. I knew this was coming tho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup people to save. Monsters to kill. Dad to please." He said packing his bags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rooms paid for till morning though so you can stay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't reckon I can come with."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Red. Family business. But you take care. Stay out of trouble."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that he left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I saw the marriage certificate on the side table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well considering I'm your wife I'm pretty sure i could count as family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit I’m your wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi Winchester" I called desperately</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm still your wife. A phone no. Or an address would do me  good. Where am I supposed to send the divorce papers?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he's long gone. I stay the night. And in the morning I pack my things and catch the 11 O clock home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi thanks for giving this a chance. Lemme know what you think. I’m just randomly writing so there’s might be errors so lemme know if you find any plot holes or errors and i will ty and correct it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>